


Lovably Persistent

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Series: McSpirkFest Prompts [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: McSpirkFest 2k16, Multi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Leonard has never had a good Valentine’s Day. Ever. Spock and Jim plan to change this with the best Valentine’s Day shore leave of all time to show the Doctor just how much they love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovably Persistent

"Really, kid?" Leonard glared at Jim.

"C'mon, Bones, it's for Valentine's Day!" Jim did not cower away from his lover, thank you very much. He...strategically backed away. Then he pouted. "Please?"

Leonard sighed, setting his bourbon glass on the table as his shoulders slumped and lines appeared on his face, making him look older than usual. "Listen, Jimmy, it's not you. Or Spock. I've just never had a good Valentine's Day, a'right? Not once. And I don't want to screw up our limited shore leave and ruin y'all's plans. You two go, if you're so keen on it, and the three of us can go somewhere another time."

"Bones-" Jim protested as Leonard drained his glass. Before he could say more, however, the doctor stalked from the room. Jim groaned and scrubbed his hands down his face, glaring around his quarters. Then he leant back and pressed the comm button at the terminal. "Kirk to Spock."

"Spock here, Captain." The voice of his other lover and First Officer sounded through their rooms, and Jim sighed.

"Report to my quarters, earliest convenience. It's about our shore leave."

"Aye, sir."

"Good. Kirk out."

* * *

Jim came back from shift to find Len sleeping in the middle of the bed with Spock sitting beside him, reading from a PADD.

"Plan A is a no-go." Jim announced quietly, tugging his shirts over his head.

Spock made a noise that, for a full human, would be a sigh. "Very well."

"Plan C looks promising, though." Jim sat on the bed to tug off his boots and socks and stood back up to strip off his pants after. Now clad in only Starfleet-issued black briefs, he disappeared for several moments to brush his teeth. When he came back, Spock had a different PADD, looking over a checklist.

"Are you certain Plan B will not work?" Spock mused.

"Look," Jim pointed to an item on the list and pulled back the covers on the empty side of the bed. "How did we ever expect to get those?"

Spock thought for a moment and had to concede the point.

"Now c'mon," Jim yawned, "bedtime."

He slid down beside Len and laughed quietly when the other man immediately wrapped around him, throwing an arm and leg over the blond possessively and pushing his face into the crook of Jim's neck. Everyone would assume that Jim was the cuddly one, but contrary to his gruff persona, Len was the one who acted like an octopus while he was sleepy.

Spock set his PADD aside and moved further down the bed, pressing along Len's back. Len let out a small sigh of contentment and settled back into a deep sleep. Jim shared a small smile with Spock.

"Computer, lights at zero percent." He called. The quarters flooded with darkness, and Jim felt his limbs growing heavy with sleep. Quietly, he slurred, "G'night, Spock."

"Good night, _ashayam_."

* * *

It started with small things.

So small, in fact, Len barely noticed when it began.

Spock bringing him coffee when he needed to work overtime.

Jim giving him sweets- 'Oh, Bones, one of the crewmen gave me a box of chocolate and I can't eat them all. Here, help me out.'

Spock calling him _k’diwa_ in fond exasperation when he came back from shift and found Len napping on the couch, halfway through a PADD of paperwork.

Jim giving him flowers- 'Sulu gave me these, but I'm pretty sure I'm allergic and I don't want to just throw them away. Keep 'em in your office or something, Bones.'

And so on, and so on.

When he did finally put it all together, he stormed up to their quarters in a huff, stalking through the doorway to find Jim and Spock doing paperwork. Jim took one look at him and laughed.

"Three PhDs and it took you two weeks to figure it out? You're losing your edge, Bones." He teased.

"Shut up, Jim. Are you still going on about this Valentine's Day thing?"

"Maybe," Jim replied, as Spock said, "Affirmative."

Len rolled his eyes. "Can't you just drop it? I said I don't do Valentine's Day. Why can't you just do it with each other and leave me out of it?"

“All three of us are in a relationship, Bones. We said, when we started, all of us participated in all the big things. Together. Spock and I see this as a big thing. Why can’t you?”

“Jimmy…” Len sighed, turning away and massaging the bridge of his nose.

“Bones,” Jim got up and turned him back, tugging on his wrist until his hand fell from his face. Blue eyes met hazel, wide and not understanding. He cupped Len’s face in his hands and quietly pleaded, “Bones, please.”

Len wrapped his hands gently around Jim’s wrists, turning his head to kiss one of Jim’s palms. Tears shone in his eyes. Softly, he replied, “I’m sorry, darlin’, but Valentine’s…it’s not for me.”

He pushed away from Jim and left, breaking his heart as he heard Spock murmuring to Jim in Vulcan soothingly, wishing that he could go back into the room and fix what he had done. But it was better for the men he loved. Better for them if he pushed them away. Valentine’s Day was a dark day for him. He didn’t want Jim and Spock hurt in this year’s shenanigans.

* * *

Len took a moment to steady himself before he tapped on the link to open the vid Spock sent him.

_Jim smiled at the camera, blue eyes twinkling. “It’s Valentine’s Day soon, Bones. This is for you.”_

_He settled on the stool with his guitar and took a deep breath before launching into the song._

**_I never had no one_ **

**_I could count on_ **

**_I've been let down so many times_ **

**_I was tired of hurtin'_ **

**_So tired of searchin'_ **

**_'Til you walked into my life_ **

**_It was a feelin'_ **

**_I'd never known_ **

**_And for the first time_ **

**_I didn't feel alone_ **

****

**_You're more than a lover_ **

**_There could never be another_ **

**_To make me feel the way you do_ **

**_Oh we just get closer_ **

**_I fall in love all over_ **

**_Everytime I look at you_ **

**_I don't know where I'd be_ **

**_Without you here with me_ **

**_Life with you makes perfect sense_ **

**_You're my best friend_ **

**_You're my best friend, oh yeah_ **

****

**_You stand by me_ **

**_And you believe in me_ **

**_Like nobody ever has_ **

**_When my world goes crazy_ **

**_You're right there to save me_ **

**_You make me see how much I have_ **

**_And I still tremble_ **

**_When we touch_ **

**_And oh the look in your eyes_ **

**_When we make love_ **

****

**_You're more than a lover_ **

**_There could never be another_ **

**_To make me feel the way you do_ **

**_Oh we just get closer_ **

**_I fall in love all over_ **

**_Everytime I look at you_ **

**_And I don't know where I'd be_ **

**_Without you here with me_ **

**_Life with you makes perfect sense_ **

**_You're my best friend_ **

**_You're my best friend_ **

****

**_You're more than a lover_ **

**_There could never be another_ **

**_To make me feel the way you do_ **

**_Oh we just get closer_ **

**_I fall in love all over_ **

**_Everytime I look at you_ **

**_And I don't know where I'd be_ **

**_Without you here with me_ **

**_Life with you makes perfect sense_ **

**_You're my best friend_ **

**_You're my best friend (my best friend)_ **

**_You're my best friend (my best friend)_ **

_“I love you, Bones.”_

The screen fizzled for a moment before Spock suddenly appeared.

_“Hello, Leonard. It has been several days since you left and began sleeping in your own quarters again. I could give you an exact number…yet, illogically, I find myself wishing to abstain from doing so. It would, as you would say, make this seem all too real._

_“Jim filmed this video a week before your departure. He still believes the words, the sentiment, yet…something is broken inside of him, Leonard. I cannot reach him anymore. Not without you._

_“Our plans were on Risa, beginning February 13. It would please me if you would join us…and perhaps, it would help Jim. I-” A noise sounded off-camera, and Spock looked away for a moment. He looked back at the camera and finally finished, “I must go._ Wani ra yana ro aisha, k’diwa _.”_

Len put his hands to his face and began to cry, silent at first but evolving into great body-shaking sobs, grateful that he was in his quarters alone. He wasn’t sure how to get over his past Valentine’s Days…but these men were his world. He knew them inside and out. Maybe it was time for him to return the favour.

* * *

“Bones?” Jim’s voice, normally confident, wavered in the transporter room upon sight of the dark-haired man.

“Jim,” Len sighed, and suddenly the blond man was in his arms, head tucked under his chin and hands gripping the back of his jacket so tight it could rip. He settled one broad hand on the back of Jim’s neck and the other soothingly stroking his spine, curling over him slightly in a protective fashion. “Oh, Jimmy, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, darlin’, shh, I’m sorry…”

Spock stepped behind him and ushered them onto the pad, a warm presence Len hadn’t realised he would miss until he didn’t have it anymore.

“Energize,” Spock ordered, his voice rumbling through his chest and into Len’s ear. As they rematerialized, Len looked up at the younger male, still repeating his reassurances to Jim but offering them to Spock too.

The dark brown orbs held nothing but fondness, and Spock stroked two fingers down Len’s cheek in a gesture of forgiveness. Len ducked his head to bury his face in blond waves, hiding tears and a sudden blush.

Spock didn’t seem to mind, simply pulling Len and Jim along to wherever, until they stopped and Len yelped as Spock scooped them both into his arms. Jim offered a wet chuckle as Spock murmured, “Calm, _k’diwa_. We are within our rooms.”

He placed both Humans on the bed before tugging Jim from Len’s arms and disappearing into the bathroom with him. A moment later, the shower turned on and Jim called, slightly hesitant, “Hey, Bones, you just gonna lay in there, or you gonna come and join us?”

Len probably pulled something moving as fast as he did.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

Len groaned as he flopped back onto the bed bonelessly. He was pretty sure this was the most fucked-out he’d ever been in his life. Above him, Jim grinned at Spock as the duo examined their handiwork. Jim glanced up at the clock, which read _12:04_. Jim leant down and whispered, “Happy Valentine’s Day,” in Len’s ear, then softly yelped in surprise when the doctor tugged him onto the bed beside him, cuddling close. Spock spooned Len’s other side, ensuring the CMO would not be able to leave them as readily as he had if the urge came to him in the middle of the night.

“Best Valentine’s I’ve ever had.” Len yawned sleepily.

“Bones, the day’s barely started, how can you-” Jim started. Len wrapped around him tighter.

“I know it’s gonna be the best Valentine’s ever because I’ve got the two of you with me. If anything will stop everything bad from happening today, it’ll be you two.” Len said surely. Jim and Spock looked at each other over his head, surprised at the amount of faith he had in them. Len tucked his head into Jim’s neck and added, “Every day that I can wake up with the two of you wrapped around me, can go to sleep that night the same way, is the best day. That’s how I know this’ll be my best Valentine’s Day yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So, this is my second work for the McSpirk Holiday Fest, and I actually got it finished and submitted on time the second go 'round (although I did manage to submit the other story late, after I posted it on here).  
> Downloads are fine, but please don't repost this work anywhere else without my permission!  
> My tumblr is still iwillstaywiththemforever, so come by and say hi!  
> ...Disturbingly, that rhymed.  
> Anyways, see you all soon!  
> Bye people ;P


End file.
